Generally, a vehicle has a luggage compartment provided in a rear portion thereof. A storage compartment is provided under the luggage compartment for storing a spare tire and small articles. And, a flat board is placed in the luggage compartment as a lid for the storage compartment and as a floor of the luggage compartment. This board is locked to the vehicle's body so as not to be opened or shifted laterally due to the vibration of the vehicle.
Handle systems for a board placed in a vehicle are disclosed in, for example, JP-2009-160957-A, U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,669-B, U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,472-B, U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,332-B and U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,205-B. Such handle system has a body, a handle connected rotatably to the body and a lock member adapted to move forwards and backwards as the handle rotates, and the lock member is caused to move backwards so as to unlock the board in accordance with a rotation of the handle.
In JP-2009-160957-A, shaft receiving holes in the body and the handle are disposed coaxially, and a rod-like shaft is inserted into the shaft receiving holes, whereby the body and the handle are connected together. In each of U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,669-B, U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,472-B, U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,332-B and U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,205-B, shaft portions which are formed integrally on the handle are inserted into shaft receiving holes in the body, whereby the body and the handle are connected together.
JP-2010-120584-A discloses a handle system for a board placed in a vehicle having a body and a handle connected rotatably to the body.
In JP-2009-160957-A, the shaft is made of a metal, which increases the production costs. And, the assembling work of inserting the rod-like shaft into the shaft receiving holes in the body and the shaft receiving holes in the handle is troublesome.
In each of U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,669-B, U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,472-B, U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,332-B and U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,205-B, the shaft portions are formed integrally on the handle, and the assembling work is performed by inserting the shaft portions into the shaft receiving holes in the body from a front surface side of the body. When these handle systems are used, that is, when the handle is pulled up by the hand, the shaft portions of the handle are pulled from the shaft receiving holes towards the front surface side. Namely, the shaft portions of the handle are pulled so as to reversely follow the path drawn by the shaft portions at the time of inserting the shaft portions into the body, and therefore, the shaft portions may be pulled out of the shaft receiving portions. Alternatively, if the shaft receiving holes and the peripheries thereof are configured so that the shaft portions of the handle hardly come out of the shaft receiving holes, a large force is required to insert the shaft portions into the shaft receiving holes at the time of assemblage, which deteriorates the working efficiency.
The large force is applied to the handle when the vehicle board is lifted up, and therefore, it is important to prevent the handle from being removed from the body. In order to prove a handle which is easily assembled to but is hardly removed from a body, JP-2010-120584-A proposes to assemble a handle to a body by being inserted from a back side of a base member via a cutout opening formed in the base member. However, in this construction, a lock member cannot be supported on the base member.